


The Significance of Allie's Baseball Mit

by Alayea



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Hair Gel Lube, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of the Bible, Shoving Gloves Up Assholes, Smut, bros, dorm - Freeform, highschool, pimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayea/pseuds/Alayea
Summary: Three Bros Having A Good Time In Their Dorm.





	

Ch.1

Its so goddamn cold outside. Im walking in my galoshes wearing my red hunting hat backwards so I don't look like the goddamn phonies around me. I can't wait to drop out of Pencey so I don't have to see any of these stupid phonies ever again. I hate phonies.  
I get to the corridor and its suprisingly quiet. Until I reach my goddamn door where that sexy bastard Stradlater starts jerking it because somehow he knew I was nearby. He loves irritating me like that. He knows it gives me a feel though, so i barge right in. There he was, naked and EVERYTHING. His dick looked like raw meat which made me want to give the axe to myself. He didn't even stop jerking it, making full eye contact with me and that stupid grin started to spread across his face. I love that stupid grin. "Stradlater, need a hand?" I said with the upmost sarcasm because I'm a prententious bastard. "Actually yes," he says in that deep sexy voice of his, that bastard. He grabs my right hand and tells me to go get Allie's baseball mitt. "I want you to recite that composition you wrote me while you shove it up my ass," he says in a rich tone. Stradlater wasn't playing around. I willingly go get it because I'm passive aggresive as hell. Just as I start lubing up Stradlaters asshole with his disgusting hair gel, Ackleys fat ass happens to walk in. Stupid moron came in popping every million pimple that burst out of his ugly face. I hate him so much, thats why I invited him to join us in my suave, nonchalent voice. "Ackley, come over and come help shove this up his ass," I say in my nonchalent voice. "I have to be at mass in the morning,"says Ackley worryingly. Stupid phony always had something to worry about. "Hey, how about you both stop arguing and get to work, my gaping asshole is starting to hurt" says Stradlater. I do a prententious laugh, and Ackley and I grab the mitt and get to work. Stradlater starts to groan, and my arms start getting tired. "Why can you-ughhh-work on me-AHHH-instead of your own homework?"he says, struggling for a breath to talk between his unpleasant groaning of pleasure. "Don't worry about me, sexy bastard," I say. He loves it when you call him that because of how big his ego is, not as big as his dick though. I'm not even shooting the bull when I say its the size of the entire dorm. "I'll get my grades up and my dick up, just for you, bastard,"I say in a sexy voice. Goddamn, I'm really hot. What wasn't hot was when the green ink from Allies poems started to run off onto and stain my hand. Just when I was giving Stradlater the 'time' of his life alongside Ackley, he says something only a complete moron would say. "I love this baseball mitt, but why do you fucking carry it with you? Your brothers already dead." says Stradlater.  
This. This sonuvabitch. I was triggered a million times over. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY," I furiously scream at him. I was so goddamn mad, I grabbed his crumby razor and started slitting his chode, over and over. It spurted out blood all over me, but I didn't care because I was in the mood. Ackley starts praying the blood stops gushing out in his loud, monotous voice. "Please god, make it stop. I hate Stradlater, but if it means I can't be dicked down by him if his chode stops working I would rather die,"says Ackley. Hes such a moron and phony, because he hates dick. He only joins our sessions to feel included. This made me go over the edge, so I punched him in the dick and he passed out. Stradlater was already passed out from the blood loss, so I decided to grab my coat and red hunting hat to see Ol' Spencer.


End file.
